Bible Storybook
'''VeggieTales Bible Storybook '''is a book based on stories from the Bible, and released in 2006. Plot Parents Speak. We listen. In a recent VeggieGram survey, parents around the country said they were looking for tools to help teach kids Bible stories. They want their kids to know the REAL Bible Stories, not just our fun Veggie versions (and we understand why.) The walls of Jericho weren't really defended by French Peas with grape slushies. And the Ninevite's didn't really slap each other with fish... at least not that we know of. With this beautifully illustrated collection, kids will learn classic Bible stories as well as gain an overview of the entire Bible. Includes scripture selections from the NIrV - the NIV Bible for Kids. Each Bible story is introduced Veggie style, helping kids understand the important lessons that God has to share with us. Stories Old Testament #The Ballad of Little Joe #Babysitter in DeNile #Frog Wars #Josh and the Big Wall! #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Dave and the Giant Pickle #King George and the Ducky #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #Madame Blueberry #Rack, Shack & Benny #Daniel and the Lion's Den #Jonah New Testament #The Stable that Bob Built #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The Story of Flibber-o-loo #Larry's Lagoon #An Easter Carol #Minnesota Cuke #Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Gourds Must Be Crazy #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Other Languages *Lukevat Raamattua (Finnish) *Bíblia d'Os Vegetais (Portuguese) (Brazil) *Biblia de Los Vegetales (Spanish) (Latin America) Fun Facts *Some people believe this was created in conjunction with the video "Gideon: Tuba Warrior". **Also, Mike Nawrocki narrated said story on said DVD. *Phil Vischer narrated one of the stories, "The Ballad of Little Joe" on the Moe and the Big Exit DVD. *There is an ad promoting God Made You Special, God Loves You Very Much, Larry Learns to Listen, Junior and Laura Share the Year Together, Peas and Thank You!, Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Love Your Neighbor, King George and His Duckies, LarryBoy and the Emperor of Envy and The Slobfather. Gallery *Alt. Gallery Gideon storybook.png Popsikkaat-lukevat-Raamattua.jpg Bíblia d'Os Vegetais.jpeg Biblia de los Vegetales.jpeg Veggie Tales Bible Storybook Sampler Big Idea Books.jpg ZidgelRun!.png Title Page Gallery BibleStorybookTheBalladOfLittleJoeTitlePage.png BibleStorybookBabysitterinDeNileTitlePage.png BibleStorybookFrogWarsTitlePage.png BibleStorybookJoshandtheBigWallTitlePage.png BibleStorybookGideonTitlePage.png BibleStorybookDaveandtheGiantPickleTitlePage.png BibleStorybookKingGeorgeandtheDuckyTitlePage.png BibleStorybookEstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueenTitlePage.png BibleStorybookMadameBlueberryTitleCard.png BibleStorybookRackShackandBennyTitlePage.png BibleStorybookDanielandtheLionsDenTitlePage.png BibleStorybookJonahTitlePage.png BibleStorybookTheStableThatBobBuiltTitlePage.png BibleStorybookWhere'sGodWhenI'mScaredTitlePage.png BibleStorybookTheStoryofFlibber-O-LooTitlePage.png BibleStorybookLarry'sLagoonTitlePage.png BibleStorybookAnEasterCarolTitlePage.png BibleStorybookMinnesotaCukeTitlePage.png BibleStorybookLyletheKindlyVikingTitlePage.png BibleStorybookTheGourdsMustBeCrazyTitlePage.png BibleStorybookLarryBoyandtheRumorWeedTitlePage.png VeggieTales Bible Storybook Scripture from the NIrV Childrens.jpg|VeggieTales Bible Storybook Scripture from the NIrV Childrens|link=VeggieTales Bible Storybook Scripture from the NIrV Childrens Veggie Tales Bible Storybook Sampler Big Idea Books.jpg|Veggie Tales Bible Storybook Sampler Big Idea Books|link=Veggie Tales Bible Storybook Sampler Big Idea Books VeggieTales Kidz Bible New International Version HARD BACK.jpg|VeggieTales Kidz Bible New International Version HARD BACK|link=VeggieTales Kidz Bible New International Version HARD BACK NIV Veggietales Bible by Zondervan Feb 2 2009.png|NIV Veggietales Bible by Zondervan Feb 2 2009|link=NIV Veggietales Bible by Zondervan Feb 2 2009 VeggieTales Bible Storybook With Scripture from the NIrV Big Idea Books.jpg|VeggieTales Bible Storybook With Scripture from the NIrV Big Idea Books|link=VeggieTales Bible Storybook With Scripture from the NIrV Big Idea Books Pincher3.png Category:Books